


Just Like In the Movies

by VariouslyVaried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariouslyVaried/pseuds/VariouslyVaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean & Castiel watch a movie, Castiel realizes that like the protagonist of the story, Dean has a tendency to hide his feelings. This causes the angel to wonder if Dean has been completely honest with his feelings towards him. DESTIEL! SLASH! Just a fluffy one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like In the Movies

Castiel’s head tilted slightly to the side as the final credits of the movie began to filter up the screen of the television. He couldn’t help but compare Dean to the protagonist of the story. Just as the man in the movie, Dean had a habit of avoiding his feelings with the use of double entendres and sarcastic comments. Especially when it came to the angel himself… And then he couldn’t help but wonder, was Dean hiding his true feelings? Did he feel the same towards him as the protagonist in the movie had felt towards the woman?

As Cas contemplated these thoughts, Dean watched the angel. He could see the confused tilt of his head as he stared at the screen. The movie had been pretty straight forward, so he didn’t have the slightest clue as to what could be confusing the angel. “You alright there?” He asked but received no answer. “Earth to Cas!” This captured the angel’s attention as he pinned Dean with his intense stare. “Whatcha thinking about there so hard, Buddy?”

Instead of answering, Castiel continued to pin Dean with his stare. He’d been aware of his own feelings for the human for quite some time now, but had thus far kept them to himself. Although, he was aware of them, he wasn’t sure that he completely understood them. But from what he did understand, he was sure that Dean would not be accepting of his affections. That was until he had watched this movie. Now he saw that it was possible that Dean was merely hiding his feelings behind his gruff and sarcastic comments.

“Hello? Cas?” Dean called to his friend, waving his hand in front of the angel’s face when he took too long to reply.

Running his tongue along his bottom lip, Castiel made a quick decision. There was only one way to find out Dean’s true feelings and as he watched Dean’s eyes unconsciously follow the path of his tongue, Cas had hope that his plan would work.

Suddenly, Dean found himself with a lapful of angel as Castiel quickly straddled the hunter’s legs. His eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, finding himself trapped by the angel’s hands on each side of head. “Uh, C-Cas?”

Castiel ran his hand down the other man’s face, blue eyes piercing pale green. “Sometimes, I don’t understand you, Dean Winchester. You try so hard to hide everything, but in reality, you’re rather obvious.” His head tilted in its usual manner as he observed the hunter below him. “Why can’t you just be honest with yourself? Why can’t you be honest with me?”

“Cas, I-I don’t know what you’re talking about or what’s even going on here!” Dean exclaimed, attempting to avoid the piercing gaze.

“Don’t you, Dean?” He watched the fidgeting hunter below him. “Why won’t you look into my eyes?”

Dean swallowed, taking a deep breath, and then allowed his eyes to drift up to meet Castiel’s. His breath caught in his chest from the intensity of the stare. And it was in that moment that Castiel knew all that he needed to know. He slowly brought his head down, hesitating just before his lips met Dean’s, to give the hunter time to protest if he wanted. When there were none, Castiel touched his lips to Dean’s.

For a moment, nothing happened. Castiel sat upon Dean’s lap, lips pressed to the other’s, neither moving nor breathing, gazes locked in an intense stare. And then, slowly, Dean’s eyes drifted close and he responded to the kiss from the angel above him. He pushed his hands into that unruly dark hair, pulling Castiel to him, deeper into the kiss. Castiel’s fingers brushed gently against his face, before moving to his shoulders, left hand pressing to the mark he’d left on Dean, as if staking his claim.

This action drew a moan from the man below him. He didn’t think it was possible but Dean drew him even closer. His hands moved to the angel’s back and Castiel felt himself being lifted. He broke the kiss momentarily in shock when he felt his back come in contact with the couch cushions as Dean laid him down. His shock was taken over by lust as Dean pressed his body into Castiel’s. Cas gasped at the new feeling before Dean took his lips once more. He should have known that Dean would want to be in control, and he really didn’t mind.

As they kissed passionately, their hands roamed, learning the other’s body. Dean knew that this was all relatively new for Cas, so they kept things above the belt. Besides, he was still in shock that he was enjoying making out with another guy this much. But then, as he pulled back and stared into his angel’s eyes, he thought, ‘it’s Cas,’ and in his mind that made all the difference. Cas was always the exception for him. He just wished he’d admitted his feelings earlier.

He continued to stare into Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes. “Thank you for making the move, Cas. I don’t know if I’d have ever gotten the balls to admit how much I want you.” He said with a gentle smile.

Castiel returned his smile. “Thank you for showing me that movie. I may have never realized what you were hiding had it not been for the protagonist of the story.”

Dean’s brow creased in confusion. “THAT’S why you looked so confused after the movie?” Cas nodded and Dean chuckled. “My ever curious angel.” He touched his nose to Castiel’s before pressing their lips together once more.

The sound of the door opening interrupted their kiss, as Dean literally launched himself across the couch away from Castiel. As Castiel sat up, his hair impossibly mussed, he glanced from Dean’s flushed face to Sam’s confused and slightly horrified one. However, his confusion quickly turned into a smug smirk when he fully took in the scene before.

“So, what are you guys up to?” He asked closing the door with amusement in his voice.

“N-nothing. Just watching a movie.” Dean stuttered and then flushed even redder when Sam’s gaze turned to the blank screen of the television. “I-I mean, we were b-but now, I, we-“

Castiel rescued him from his stuttering… kind of. “Dean and I were kissing one another. After watching the movie, I realized that Dean was like the protagonist and was only using his sarcasm to hide his true feelings for me.”

Dean sputtered in shocked as Sam laughed out at Castiel’s bluntly honest answer. “Way to be discreet, Cas.” Dean muttered which only caused the angel to tilt his head in confusion and Sam to laugh harder.

Once he’d composed himself, Sam walked over to his brother, patting him on the shoulder. “Well, it’s about time. I think it was obvious to everyone how much you care for him.”

Dean, who was finally starting to recover from his earlier embarrassment, blushed at the comment. He wasn’t sure his skin would ever return to its natural color, if these two didn’t shut their mouths. But then he saw Castiel’s soft smile and all his frustration left him. He reached across the couch to grab his hand. “Yeah, well, someone could have clued me in sooner.”

Sam made a face. “Alright, alright! I’m happy for you guys but no mushy stuff and NO kissing in front of me.” He laid down the law. Then his mind seemed to think of something as his eyes widened in horror. “Do we need to get separate rooms?”

A pillow caught Sam in the face as Dean glared at him. Castiel chuckled slightly which caused Dean to join in. Sam looked from one to the other and then smiled. Dean was truly happy. Who would have thought watching a movie with the angel would be all it took to make him admit his feelings? If only they’d thought of that sooner. As the couple stared into each other’s eyes, Sam shook his head at them smiling before standing and walking across the room to the bathroom. He’d give them some more time alone, but after his shower, they were definitely laying down some serious guidelines. He loved his brother but there were some things a person can’t unsee.

When the door closed behind Sam, Dean closed the gap between him and Castiel. He felt the angel smile against his lips. If only he’d known, they’d have watched that movie weeks ago!


End file.
